


Vignette Three

by missingmymothership



Series: Pojūtis ir Spalvos [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Synesthesia, implied Hannigram, it's quiet and will is happy, synesthete!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingmymothership/pseuds/missingmymothership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast with the good doctor. Takes place in season one, between Coquilles and Entree.</p><p>*Written by an actual synnie*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette Three

They sat at oppositions, coffee and deceptively complicated prosciutto toast on the table between them. Will watched Hannibal blink, then take a sip of his French-pressed coffee. It was quiet, so quiet that the only sound he heard was the gentle yellow-blue thunk of the mug on the polished table. Peace. There was no centerpiece to hide their faces from one another, just a simple black runner down the table’s length.

He felt at ease here. He could concentrate on conversation and not the colors and sensations that background noise brought. There was usually music playing, something soft and quiet and not at all distracting, but today the dining room was silent.

Will took a careful bite of toast. Crumbs were always something he’d worried about, and even more here. The resulting crunch was yellow and needling. He didn’t mind--it was good toast, and it didn’t hurt all that much.

“What does Jack have planned for you today?” Hannibal’s burgundy voice cut through the silence like a knife.

He swallowed before answering. “More of the same.”

The smallest of smiles appeared on Hannibal’s face. “Of course.”

“I’m not sure he’s even coming into work today. The news about his wife hit him hard.”

“As it would.” Another sip of coffee. “And how are you doing with that news?”

“I don’t know her.” Will debated drinking the coffee. He’d already had a cup before driving over for breakfast and he was jittery enough without the second.

“That’s not an answer.” He sounded...amused. Amused was a good color on him, made his voice just that much brighter. Almost the color of blood.

“No, it’s not.” Will took another bite of toast and made sure to neatly sever the prosciutto with his teeth.

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence and watched the sun rise through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as lamby-grahamy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
